carodejky_dalsigeneracefandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Mitchell Jr.
„Kdo tě čím vzal po hlavě, že jsi ji začal používat? Poslala bych mu kytky nebo tak.“ Tamora k Henrymu Henry je šestý nejstarší, neboli třetí nejmladší z Devítky. Je hyperatkivní, neposedný a často se dostává do průšvihů, o čemž svědčí jeho vysoká schopnost hackerství. Se sestrami Tamorou a Kat se neustále škádlí. Dobré vztahy má s Wyattem a Chrisem, jakožto dalšími příslušníky mužského pohlaví v převážně ženské rodině. Popis Henry je vysoký, štíhlý a mladý muž. Odhaduje se, že je vysoký okolo 190 cm, takže se může zdát, že vybočuje z řad svých vrstevníků. Má černé vlasy, které mu zakrývají jeho zvláštně zbarvené oči, jenž mají stříbrnou barvu. Rty má plné a většinou roztažené do pozoruhodného šklebu. Od levého oka se mu táhne jizva až přímo k jeho rtům. Postava nabrala slušných rozměrů, díky tomu, že pokud nestuduje, tak věnuje svůj veškerý čas k posilování kondice a nebo zlepšuje své techniky karate. Nikdy ho nepotkáte oholeného, ale občas se stane, že se při nějakých významnějších událostech oholí. O svůj vzhled pečuje, takže můžeme o něm říci, že je to velký narcis. Když kolem něj někdo projde, tak jde většinou cítit odér jeho nejdražších značek parfémů. Nejraději, ač se to může zdát šílené, tak chodí v pohodlném oblečení. Je-li léto, tak si vezme na sebe neupnutou košili a jeho dva vrchní knoflíky jsou vždy řádně nepřipnuté, takže lze vidět jeho ochlupatělou hruď a černé, obyčejné kraťasy. Na nohách má většinou obuté své oblíbené kecky velmi zvláštně zbarvené. Samotné boty mají modrou barvu a jejich tkaničky žlutou. Je-li zima, tak ho můžete zahlédnout v černých riflích a drahé, značkové mikině, kterou vždy sundává, jen když je doma. Jeho chůze je ladná, až přímo šlechtická. Na pravé straně krku má tetování, které je velmi výrazné a může upoutat každého, kdo se na něj jenom podívá. Jen ti vyvolení mohou vědět, co znamená. Životopis Henry Mitchell Jr. se narodil 17. září 2008 v San Francisku. Po své matce Paige Matthewsové zdědil jak kouzelnou moc tak i světlonošské schopnosti a od svého otce získal do vínku jeho razantní a bojovou povahu. Jeho dětství bylo plné chaosu, kdy jeho matka bojovala s démony, zachraňovala své svěřence a vařila různé lektvary. Maličký Henry byl však chytrý a hned pochopil, co ti „zlí lidé“ jsou zač a proč je maminka tak často pryč. Jeho otec, Henry Mitchell, je policista a proto jej Henry také málo vídával. S otcem vždy udržoval vcelku normální vztah, ale ten kdo mi dopřával více vřelosti, byla vždy matka. Již jako malý se neustále hádal a pošťuchoval se svými o dva roky staršími sestrami, které byly mimochodem dvojčata. Jejich vztah byl vždy velice prazvláš tní, za všemi těmi hádkami a nevraživostí se, i když to nešlo vidět, skrývala sourozenecká láska. Ale nejvýznamnější v Henryho dětství byli jeho dva bratranci – Chris a Wyatt. Jelikož rodiče pracovali většinou spolu, trávili Henry a kluci spolu dost času a drželi spolu jako jediný chlapští potomci v rodině. Také od své útlého věku navštěvoval magickou školu pod vedením jeho strýce Lea. Zhruba v Henryho osmi letech začal pociťovat, že je nejslabším článkem v rodině, jelikož byl nejmladší a své schopnosti neuměl ovládat tak jako ostatní. V této době se od rodiny hodně odcizil a hrával si jen s Chrisem. Začal pilně a tajně cvičit své schopnosti, potajmu si vypůjčoval různé knihy o magii, kterým se věnoval dennodenně, každé večery. Přemluvil svého otce, aby jej zapsal do bojových umění karate, kterému se věnuje od té doby až dodnes, dokonce i jeho píle k učení a ukázání všem, že je v něm více, vydrželo do této doby. Kvuli naduzivani svych schopnosti byl Tribunalem, spolu s Melindou a Prue, zbavem vsech aktivnich schopnosti. Schopnosti Neviditelnost - umění udělat se neviditelným, pravděpodobně po předkyni Pamele Bousquet Nevidtelnost byla Henryho první schopnost, která se u něj projevila ve třech letech, což je oproti sestrán a ostatním příbuzným poměrně dlouho, ale ve stejné době, jako měla první moc Patrisha. Tahle schopnost nadělala Henryho matce hodně starostí, protože když se poprvé projevila, šla si pro syna a on nebyl na svém místě, protože jej neviděla. Telepatie dvojčat však odhalila, že tam je, jen neviditelný. Jako malý se Henry hrozně rád dělal neviditelný a tak se schovával svým sestrám, které ho k jeho nelibosti vždy našli díky jejich telepatii. Ačkoli má tuhle schopnost už velmi dlouho, občas se stane, že mu "vypadne" a to většionu v té nejnevhodnější chvíli. Přenášení - umění mizet z místa na místo Henryho druhý schopnost, kterou objevil v pěti letech. Poprvé se přensel, když hrál se sestrami honěnou a ony při tom používaly přenášení. Kat chtěla chytit a on jí v tu chvíli unikl tím samým, čím ho sestra dohonila. Od té chvíle byly děti k nezastavení, protože se přenášely po celém domě a někdy i mimo něj. Nejhůře to vždycky vypadalo, když se sešli s bratránky a sestřenkami a hráli přenášenou všichni. Podobně jako jeho sestry a příbuzní, se umí přenášet kamkoli a dosti rychle, i s větším počtem lidí. Světelná telekineze - schopnost hýbat přeměty pomocí mysli Schopnost, kterou zdědil po matce, stejně jako jeho sestry. Poprvé ji použil v šesti letech, kdy se s Kat přetahovali o palačinky. Dopadlo to tak, že zmíněná palačinka dopadla tátovi do obličeje a oba sourozenci dostali zaracha. Narozdíl od jeho sester, pořád musí používat hlas pro aktivaci této schopnosti, ačkoli umí přenášet velkou spoustu věcí na velkou vzdálenost. Nisméně, nevyrovná se s ní ani sestrám, ani dalším příbuzným. Léčení - schopnost uzdravovat zranění a nemoci Schopnost ze jeho světlonošské části. Poprvé někoho vyléčit v deseti letech. Tuhle schopnost ovládá velmi dobře, dokáže vyléčit prakticky cokoli, co není smrtelné. Světelné šipky - schopnost vrhat malé šipky ze světla, schopnost již zdědil po pratetě Heleně Bowenové Henryho útočná schopnost, která se v rodině neobjevila po generace. Henry poprvé hodil světelnou šipku ve dvanácti, když ho překvapil jakýsi zloduch. Pochopitelně se netrefil, ale časem jeho světelné šipky získávaly jak na síle, tak na přesnosti. Teď dokáže hodit světelnou šipku na vzdálenost několika set metrů, s přesností několik centimetrů. Přeměňování - schopnost na sebe brát podobu kohokoli Pokročilost schopnosti neviditelnosti. Jako výsledet možnosti zneviditelnit sama sebe, jeho schopnost pokročila do možnosti měnit podoby. Nejprve dokázal Henry měnit podobu pouze do lidí které znal, postupem času však dokázal měnit podobu podle libosti a tak vypadat skutečně, jak si přeje. Poprvé tuto schopnost použil v patnácti. Protože si připadal slabý, a jeho schopnosti nějak zlobily, provedl Henry temný rituál na zvýšení síly. To mu moc skutečně zvýšilo, ale zároveň mu to v podvědomí stvořilo démona, který chce převzít jeho tělo a povraždit jeho rodinu. Všechny tyto schopnosti by se u něj časem projevily, kdyby byl dost trpělivý. Štít - schopnost udělat kolem sebe ochranný štít, projevila se až po temném rituálu a stvoření jeho vnitřního démona Forma štítu, odlišná od Wyattova Silového Pole, založená na schopnosti světelné telekineze. Henry ji zdědil po své matce, avšak tuto schopnost zatím použil pouze démon uvnitř něj. Energetický paprsek - schopnost střílet smrtící proudy energie, vyšší forma světelných šipek, projevila se až po temném rituálu a stvoření jeho vnitřního démona Laserová střela - schopnost vyslat střelu koncentrované elektomagnetické radiace, projevila se až po temném rituálu a stvoření jeho vnitřního démona Pokročilá schopnost Světelných šipek, do které by se nakonec vyvinuly. Rozdíl mezi hrou a skutečností Ve skutečnosti je Henry adoptovaný. Narodil se totiž srmtelné teenagerce, kterou zabil temnonoš Rennek a Paige jej zachránila přenesením z dělohy. Jeho biologický otec je synem mocného kriminálníka. Nemá tudíž žádnou moc. Category:Čarodějky Category:Warrenova linie Category:Warrenovy čarodějky